


Sick

by WingsOfFire13



Series: Chronicles of Adelin Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfFire13/pseuds/WingsOfFire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the fluff pieces I had to write while going through chapter one of Keeper of Clan Lavellan. Takes place after the blizzard, but before Adamant.</p><p>Basically no plot here just a few lines of Dorian being cute and grumpy and then the Inquisitor being all inspirational because Adelin so why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

“No, Dorian.”

“Why not! I’m perfectly- I’m perfectly- F-fine!” *atCHOO* .......................................*sassy sniffles*

“...Of course you are. But my answer is still no.” Adelin smiled down at the older mage before he settled a sweet kiss on his sweaty, too-hot brow.

“You know you’re going to need me. What if you need more than just Rift Mage or Knight Enchanter skills while you’re at Adamant? What if one of those sneaky little enemy rouges comes up behind you and tries to get under through your again? What if you do that stupid thing you do where you have to jump in front of Cole with nothing more than a Spirit Blade and a glorified lightning rod to protect you?”

“Didn’t you buy me this “glorified lightning rod” because it was the strongest staff you had ever seen?”

“That’s not the point and you know it.” He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I promise I won’t be reckless.” Adelin chuckled once he had straightened, taking the white cloth that was half-submerged in the bowl of cool water next to the sick mage, dabbing his lover’s(Does it count as being lovers if they haven’t made love yet?) forehead before he folded the cool cloth and laid it on his head. Dorian sighed softly through his nose at the slight relief the chill brought him through his fever.

“Liar.” Dorian accused with a worried smirk of his own.

His eyes slid closed;

“You know, I never thought I would be so thankful for the chill.” The mage chuckled as Adelin used his limited knowledge of Ice Magic for the first time since Keeper had shown it to him. My, how silly it seemed that he should use his gifts to cool down a scrap of cloth and a bowl of water… but it helped Dorian feel better, so of course he would do it.

With yet another soft exhale at the glorious cold wrapping around the cloth on his forehead, Dorian pulled up the soft blanket the Inquisitor had insisted Dorian take off of his own bed- to help him get better, of course. Not because the elf knew for a fact that Dorian would have stolen it anyway while he was gone because it smelled like the him. No, that had nothing to do with the decision at all. Still, the warm blanket and the cool cloth didn’t do anything to shake the frown from his face when he next blinked his eyes open.

“Adelin, please, promise me you will come back.”

“Always, love. You couldn’t keep me away if you tried.” 

“I’m serious, Addie.”

“So am I, love.” The elf smiled softly and sat down on the edge of the bed. Softly, he let his long, pale fingers travel up to Dorian’s face- the only part of him currently visible under the blanket- and massaged the area just past his hairline above his ear that always seemed to help the other drift off to sleep. 

Dorian gave a pleased grunt in response, eyes again growing heavy with the ebb-and-flow of sick tiredness.

“You can make it up to me by dancing with me at the Winter Palace, when the time comes.” Dorian gave a sleepy smile, then resettled himself under the covers. He usually slept on his back, unless he was snuggling with Adelin of course. The prickly mage was surprisingly touchy, once you got to know him.

“Sweet dreams, sweetheart. Just watch- next time you open your eyes, I’ll be home and I can tell you all about Adamant. Storming a nearly impossible to enter fortress can’t be that hard, after all.” Adelin grinned, then pecked Dorian lightly on the lips before he turned to go. The mage was already fast asleep when he quietly whispered “I love you, Dorian” under his breath. He wanted to tell him while he was awake, just once… but he knew that the other mage wasn’t ready for that yet. Adelin wouldn’t say it until he knew Dorian would say it in return, no matter how cheesy that sounded.

Long coat fluttering as he moved briskly down the hallways and out to the waiting war party, he double checked that his staff was secure on his back once he was mounted on Riversong, then followed the standard bearer until he stood beside Cullen at the head of his army.

“Ready, Inquisitor?”

“Honestly, I’m a bit unnerved by this whole ordeal.” The elf half-joked, sad golden eyes flashing like a coin tossed up into the sun.

“Perhaps addressing the troops might help settle your nerves a bit?” Cullen suggested as the two wheeled their horses to face the rows of foot soldiers, archers and cavalry.

“Inquisition!” The elf began, powerful horse striding forward; “Today, we march upon Adamant Fortress! It will be a hard fought battle, but Andraste willing, we will emerge victorious! We cannot allow the Wardens to summon this demon army, no matter the cost!” The troops muttered between themselves, noises of battle that grew louder with each passing moment “Today, we will see that our enemy fails once more! You are ready to fight- not just for the freedom of Thedas, but for the world! You are ready to face down the evil before us! You are ready to show Corypheus, just how much he should fear us, God or no God! Now, march!” He finished, turning his horse sharply towards the gates of Skyhold, where Bull, Cole, Solas and Cullen stood ready, cheering along with the soldiers behind him as they all marched through the gate.

Adelin felt like he might puke. In a good way. Probably. Maybe?


End file.
